German Patent Application No. 198 04 463 describes a fuel-injection system for a mixture-compressing internal combustion engine having external ignition, which includes a fuel injector injecting fuel into a combustion chamber formed by a piston/cylinder construction, and which includes a spark plug projecting into the combustion chamber. The fuel injector is provided with at least one row of injection orifices distributed over the circumference of the fuel injector. By a selective injection of fuel via the injection orifices, a jet-controlled combustion method is implemented by a mixture cloud being formed using at least one jet.
What is disadvantageous about the fuel injector known from the aforementioned printed publication, in particular, is the deposit formation in the spray-discharge orifices. These deposits clog the orifices and cause an unacceptable reduction in the flow rate through the injector. This leads to malfunctions of the internal combustion engine.